


Safety First

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: 31 Days of OTP Feels meme [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If anyone needs a ride, you better have an extra helmet. I don’t care if you are a werewolf; you're wearing one too.”</p><p>“Ugh, mom.”</p><p>"Ugh, Scott,” she mimics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Pink
> 
> I actually wrote this ages ago (according to Tumblr, almost two years ago?) but apparently it never got posted to AO3. So here it is; enjoy :)

When Scott gets home, his mom stops him. “Where have you been all night?”

“Um,” he says slowly, not really sure what the best way to answer this is. “I…went to a party with Stiles. And then we were attacked by shadow demons?”

“Of course you were,” she sighs. She eyes his bike distastefully. “Did you give Stiles a ride? Because you know you need a second helmet if someone else is going to ride with you. I don’t want anyone dying or having a head injury.”

“Um, Stiles has his own ride,” Scott says uneasily, but he’s thinking about Kira. Maybe he should just give her his helmet to wear in the future? 

His mom shakes her head. “Okay, fine. But if  _anyone_ needs a ride, you better have an extra helmet. I don’t care if you  _are_ a werewolf. You’re wearing a helmet.”

“Ugh,  _mom_.”

"Ugh,  _Scott_ ,” she mimics and pushes him inside the house. ”Get ready for school. Who’s even throwing a party on a school night, anyway?”

"Danny,” he says, shrugging. “But don’t tell the Sheriff. Anyway, it’s  _Halloween_.”

"No exceptions, kid. Now get going.” She smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be home before dark tonight.”

“Oh, good,” he says. “Because the shadow demons come out at night and I’ll need you to do the mountain ash tonight.”

She groans. “Of course.” Then she’s out the door, bag slung over her shoulder and keys dangling from her hands. “Love you!”

“Love you, too!” he calls after her. 

To be truthful, he is worried about Kira. If she’s going to be riding on the bike with him, he can’t let her do it without a helmet. And he really hopes they’ll be hanging out often enough that he’ll have to give her a lot of rides.

So he changes quickly, brushes his teeth, and hurries out of the house. There’s enough time to stop at the sporting goods store on the way to school, if he doesn’t get caught in any traffic.

* * *

There’s a lot of options for helmets, which he remembers when he was buying the first one. But it was easy to just grab a black one for himself. Simple, went with most of his clothes, wouldn’t show much blood—or. It looked cool. Right.

But he’s not sure what he should do for Kira. Black  _should_ be safe, except that he doesn’t want it to seem like they’re matching. Even though black  _should_ be neutral.

He eyes the helmets for women again. He’s running out of time, but he feels terrible because he doesn’t even know what Kira’s favorite color is.

He looks at his phone. Ten minutes until the first bell.

On a whim, he grabs a pink helmet that will look adorable on Kira, and heads to the counter. 

Head safety is probably the most important factor here. She probably won’t mind if her favorite color is  _actually_ orange.

* * *

After school and after Kira has taken apart the twins’ bikes, she grins at the helmet. “You got it for me?” She tugs it on and wraps her arms loosely around his waist as they start to move.

“Um, yes.” Scott feels like he might throw up. “I didn’t know if you liked pink, or—or some other color. I can probably get a different one if you like other colors.”

“I can’t really hear you,” she yells, which makes sense, because she’s seated behind him and the bike is moving fast.

He could look back and shout to her, but he’d rather not test the effectiveness of her helmet. “In a minute,” he yells.

She laughs, and he can feel it against his back. 

* * *

Before they go inside and talk about kitsune, before it gets dark and the oni show up, Kira takes the helmet off and hands it to him. “Thank you.”

“I wasn’t sure what color to get you” he admits again, still feeling nervous but needing her to understand. “Is…I could get you a different color, if you’d prefer.”

“I like pink,” she says, and licks her lips a little. She seems to realize she’s doing it, and blushes. “Um. The wind sure does a number on you, huh? Do you have a bathroom? I mean, can I use it? I need to put some drops in my eyes before my contacts fall out.”

“Yeah, of course,” he says, and touches her back as he guides her into the house.

“Thank you,” she says again. “For the helmet, I mean.” She doesn’t lean away from his hands.

He’s pretty sure his ears are as pink as her helmet.

But then, maybe that’s okay. She likes pink.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
